Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (6a^{7}-4a^{2}) + (3a^{7}-2a^{3}-5a ) $
Answer: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $6a^{7}-4a^{2} + 3a^{7}-2a^{3}-5a$ Identify like terms. $ {6 a^7} - {4 a^2} + {3 a^7} - \color{#DF0030}{2 a^3} - \color{#9D38BD}{5 a} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 6 + 3 ) a^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -2 a^3} + { -4 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ -5 a} $ Add the coefficients. $9a^{7}-2a^{3}-4a^{2}-5a$